onepiecefairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Warlords of the Sea
The Seven Warlords of the Sea are seven powerful and notorious pirates who have allied themselves with the World Government. Overview The Seven Warlords of the Sea is an organization of seven pirates turned privateers in the service of the World Government. Although they work for the World Government, the Warlords themselves typically do not care about nor respect the Government (excluding Bartholomew Kuma, who was later modified into their puppet) or even other Warlords, and are often considered by the Marines to be no different from any other pirate. On the other hand, they are known as "government dogs" and are despised by other pirates, but are still feared and respected for their infamous reputation and strength which they gained before, and even after they become Shichibukai. The Warlords seem to be a mixture of the more chaotic Four Emperors and the more orderly Marines. The majority of the Seven Warlords are composed of New World veterans; those who have met the Yonko or even fought against them. There is an enormous range in the bounties between the members due to differences in circumstances under which they were recruited, with Blackbeard, who had no bounty at all. It should be noted that these are their former bounties, and do not represent the current threat they could achieve as active pirates. Jimbei's bounty, for example, jumped from 250,000,000 Beli to over 400,000,000 Beli after his resignation. Another example is Crocodile, who, with a bounty of 81,000,000 Beli, was imprisoned in Level 6 of Impel Down, while Luffy with a bounty of 300,000,000 Beli, and Blizzard with a bounty of 230,000 Beli, at the time was put only at Level 5. The terms that the Seven Warlords of the Sea are on with each other is best described as very unstable. They have very little (if any) respect for each other and will for the most part not accept help from one another, apparently due to a firm sense of pride. During the meeting of the Seven Warlords of the Sea where only two members are absent (Hancock and Jimbei), it was stated that the very notion of them working together as a team is entirely unthinkable. However, Kuma and Doflamingo do not disregard the notion of allying with another Warlord: Kuma offered Moriah assistance in defeating the Straw Hats and Doflamingo offered Crocodile an opportunity for a partnership. Both offers were refused due to pride. During Boa Hancock's visit at Impel Down's Level 6, Jimbei stated that he did not know much about her, possibly suggesting that only some of the Seven Warlords are familiar with each other or even have personally met all the other members. Despite this, all of the Seven Warlords of the Sea (including former) fought at the war between the Whitebeard Pirates and the Marines. Most of the Seven Warlords have a jaded attitude of the world, as their vast amounts of experience have disillusioned them. Crocodile and Moriah both disregard Luffy's arrogant behavior, saying that he is too inexperienced to know what the world is truly like; Mihawk behaved in a similar fashion in his duel with Zoro, though he hopes that he will be successful. Doflamingo, spoiled by his former Celestial Dragon heritage and twisted by being repeatedly tortured afterwards, believes that there is no true justice in the world, and that both the Marines and Pirates are foolish if they think that they are upholding it. Hancock, through her horrid experience as a slave, considers all men of the world to be scum, outside of Luffy, with whom she is in love (and anyone whom Luffy is on good terms with); Rayleigh, who is her "benefactor"; and Fisher Tiger, who was responsible for liberating her from slavery. Methodology of the "Government Dogs" Becoming a Warlord A pirate may choose to join the Seven Warlords of the Sea if a space becomes vacant (which means that at least one Warlord must resign or be expelled from the group, the former being Jimbei's case and the latter being Crocodile's case). However, in order for one to become a Warlord once this position opens up, one must be able to exhibit their strength against other pirates while choosing to pledge loyalty to the World Government (this ironically encourages pirates to gain infamy to become a Warlord) by making a pact with the Gorosei. If the pirate in question can be used as intimidation, the position may be offered to them, if no other pirate has accepted the position or proven to be more of an asset to the World Government. As expected, most members were already notorious pirates with high bounties, but even relatively unknown pirates can be admitted if they accomplish a feat to prove their strength. Blackbeard's victory over Portgas D. Ace and Trafalgar Law obtaining and sending the hearts of 100 pirates to Marine Headquarters are examples. The World Government can also be blackmailed into giving the position, such as when Doflamingo, held the tax money meant for the World Nobles hostage to become one. Seven Warlords of the Sea Members Members' Profile Relationships Strength The Seven Warlords are a group of seven of the strongest pirates in the world and one of the Three Great Powers, the others being the Four Emperors and the Marines. Trivia * Category:Three Great Powers Category:Organizations